


Kultus

by morteverum



Series: atas nama hati yang terluka [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Light Angst, M/M, POV study, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morteverum/pseuds/morteverum
Summary: Saya kecup bibirmu, tapi bukan saya yang ada di pikiranmu.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: atas nama hati yang terluka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024464
Kudos: 15





	Kultus

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

_Shanghai.  
_ _Dua puluh agustus, dua ribu tujuh belas._

***

Shanghai ternyata masih menyimpan luka dan kenangan pahit yang seharusnya sudah lupa. Berupa ingatan antara saya dan kamu di Wujiang, berjalan-jalan sebentar sebelum akhirnya memilih duduk di kios pangsit murah meriah yang pengunjungnya hanya kita. Saling berhadapan, dengan dua porsi pangsit rebus dan suara ramai pasar malam yang memecah kesunyian.

Tapi ruang itu tetaplah sunyi. Kita bagaikan dua orang tak saling kenal yang hanya menumpang duduk dan makan di satu meja yang sama.

Kita sama-sama takut. sama-sama enggan menyuarakan isi kepala—entah apa yang kita takuti; kenyataan, kemungkinan, masa lalu, masa depan, _semuanya_.

“Toshi,” Suaramu lemah, ragu-ragu seakan nama saya asing di lidahmu, “Kenapa?”

_Kenapa?_

“Kenapa Shanghai?” Bukan. Bukan itu maksudmu.

“Pekerjaan.” Saya menjawab seadanya. Sejak bertemu denganmu di bandar udara Shuofang Sunan sore hari tadi, otak saya seakan mogok untuk diajak bekerja. Ia terlalu sibuk tenggelam dalam parasmu yang rupawan.

Senyummu tetaplah hangat, bahkan setelah saya dengan kurang ajarnya menguras habis air matamu—meninggalkanmu begitu saja tanpa pasti; tetap membuat jantung saya berdegup kencang tidak tahu diri. Kamu tampak tenang, seakan mata dan pikiranmu tak menahan getir. Dengan perlahan menyesap teh sambil menikmati aroma khas Oolong yang setidaknya dapat mendistraksi dari amarah.

“Wakatoshi.”

_Lagi. Panggil namaku lagi._

“Ayo pulang.”

Kamu merajuk gemas, saya berusaha mati-matian supaya tidak kalah, “Tidak bisa.”

“Aku rindu.”

_Lidahmu manis, semanis perkataanmu._

“Saya sibuk.”

Sunyi lagi, seakan tak ada kehidupan selain saya dan Shinsuke.

“Lima bulan yang lalu,” Kamu bercerita, mengingat janji yang niatnya saya ingkari, “Ibumu bilang kita menikah dalam empat bulan, tapi kau hilang selama tiga bulan penuh.”

Jengah. Kamu jengah.

Saya kamu tatap dengan sunyi. Kita sama-sama tanpa ekspresi, seperti ingin saling memakan; entah dalam artian erotis atau kita memang benar-benar ingin saling merobek daging menjadi abu.

Oolongmu kembali kamu sesap, “Tiga bulan, Wakatoshi.” Jas hitam punya saya satu tahun yang lalu masih tersampir cantik di bahumu.

“Kenapa?” Tanyamu.

_Kenapa?_

“Mari sudahi ini,” Langkah besar, yang pastinya akan saya sesali nantinya—tapi itu urusan untuk di lain hari, hari ini cukup dihabiskan dengan kebenaran dan keharusan, “Mari sudahi hubungan ini.”

Mutlak.

Pangsitmu dingin. Tidak ada yang berani menyentuh bahkan lalat sekalipun. Kamu tatap saya seakan tidak percaya, “Kenapa?”

_Kenapa?_

“Saya sudah tidak mencintaimu, Shinsuke.” Bohong. Saya terlalu mencintaimu sampai takut untuk menyakitimu nantinya—yang tetap saja berakhir dengan saya menyakitimu _sekarang_.

Berlatarkan lampion-lampion merah, matamu menyalang marah, namun bibirmu enggan bersuara.

_saya menyentuh bibirmu, mengecupmu perlahan dengan afeksi seperti biasanya_

_saya tenggelam dalam elokmu, menatap mata hangatmu dengan afeksi seperti biasanya_

_saya mencintaimu, seperti biasanya_

(bahkan setelah melihatmu bercumbu, dengan lelaki berkulit gelap yang kamu temui di luar kota enam bulan yang lalu, saya masih mencintaimu seperti biasanya.)

_tapi bukan saya yang ada di hatimu seperti biasanya_

Dua porsi pangsit semakin dingin. Oolongmu sisa setengah, punyaku terisi penuh tak disentuh sedikitpun, sama-sama dingin.

Sedangkan kopermu—dan kamu—tidak dimana-mana; kalian hilang ditelan amarah, meninggalkan jas hitam yang kini tersampir di kursi dan hatiku yang menancap erat di meja kios pangsit.

Tapi tak apa. Bukan salahmu—mungkin memang ini salahku yang terlalu mengltuskanmu

***

**_The End_ **


End file.
